1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is to bring about improvements to radiating tubes systems used notably in heating ovens for metallic product bands fed continuously.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Materials
It is known that there is used generally in such heating installations use radiating tubes having a W configuration, also called double-pin tubes. These tubes providing for heat transfer between the combustion gases released by a burner and the product to be heated, notably a metallic band which is fed continuously. Heat transfer is effected by radiation between the radiating tubes system and the product to be heated and by convection/radiation inside the radiating tubes. The combustion gases at the outlet of the radiating tubes system have a temperature which is close to 1000.degree. C. while the temperature of the radiating tubes is an average of 950.degree. C. with a local maximum on the order of 1050.degree. C.